Nuestra Historia
by serena tsukino chiba
Summary: Una historia dedicada a mis amigas de fanfiction y tambien a una increible pareja kagome e inuyasha cuidado es lemon
1. Chapter 1

**El Amor de Mi vida eres Tu**

Era un bello atardecer en el otro lado del pozo, se veía caminar desde el cielo a una joven de cabello negro con un instrumento de dos ruedas algo raro para esa época, encima de su hombro llevaba un pequeño zorrito, a su lado iba caminado un hombre con orejas de perro y cabello plateado, detrás de ellos iba caminando un monje de cabello negro y otra mujer con el cabello negro y recogido, en sus brazos llevaba una pequeña gata.

Ahome: Tenemos que encontrar algo donde dormir ya esta oscureciendo.

Sango: Si, es verdad, creo que esa cabaña que se encuentra en aquel camino nos puede ayudar.

Miroku: Vamos démonos prisa ya empezó a llover.

Todos entran a la cabaña, mientras que inuyasha se sienta en una esquina y voltea su cara, desde que se peleo con ahome no se hablan.

Sango: (murmullo) excelencia no le parece que deberían hablar.

Miroku: ¡si! creo que si.

Inuyasha: ¿qué? ¿Están hablando de mí?

Sango y Miroku: ¡No!

Ahome: Vuelvo enseguida voy por agua para preparar la comida.

Todos: Esta bien pero es mejor que te acompañe inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¿Yo? ¿Y por que yo?

Todos: ¡Por que si!

Ahome: ¡Si no quiere no vengas!

Shippo: ¡Tonto que vallas!

Ahome salió de la cabaña mientras que inuyasha lo pensó y salió después de ella, sin saber que unos ojos la estaban persiguiendo.

Ahome: Inuyasha sigue de melgenio conmigo por que le cure las heridas que tenia koga en las piernas. ¡Ah ¡pero que tonto si supiera que lo amo.

Inuyasha: ¡Ahome! espera no te vallas tan rápido.

Ahome salió corriendo entre el bosque buscando el río y no se dio cuenta que inuyasha le estaba hablando.Ya en el río ahome se agacho a recoger el agua, y se estaba acariciando el cuello cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sudando, así que decidió meterse al río para quitarse el calor que tenia. En se momento se escucho un estruendo y ella voltio a ver, era kagura que la estaba acechando entre las sombras.

Ahome: que haces aquí kagura

Kagura: vine por los fragmentos de shikon.

Ahome: no! no te los voy a dar.

Kagura: me los das o aquí te mueres.

Ahome: eso nunca (se coloco en posición de ataque y fue a recoger una flecha de su espalda cuando se acordó que no traía su arco ni sus flechas)

Kagura: ja ja ja no tienes tus flechas y lanzó su ataque.

Desde atrás de un árbol se escucho "Viento Cortante"

Kagura: ¡agh! Inuyasha que haces aquí?

Ahome: ¡Inuyasha! estas aquí.

Inuyasha: Ahome te encuentras bien.

Kagura: por que te atraviesas, ¡danza de las cuchillas!

Inuyasha: ¡Viento cortante!

Ahome: ¡su poder es igual al de inuyasha!

Inuyasha: ah!

Ahome: ¡inuyashaaa!

Kagura: ja ja ja ahora si te voy a terminar de matar y tu me darás los fragmentos.

Inuyasha: ¡eso nunca! (se puso de pie) ¡viento cortante!

Pero esta vez su viento cortante salió con más fuerza pues estaba muy de malgenio.

Kagura: ¡Agh¡ me has lastimado mejor me voy.

En ese momento saco kagura de su cabello una pluma y se fue volando. En ese instante inuyasha cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Ahome: ¡inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha!

Cerca de ahí había una cabaña abandonada donde podía llevar a inuyasha. Pero en ese momento ella no traía su botiquín. Cuando se acordó que en su bolsillo traía unas vendas después de haber curado a koga y que la anciana kaede le había enseñado como mezclar unas plantas medicinales para curar. Así que dejo a inuyasha acostado en el piso mientras ella salía corriendo por las plantas medicinales.

En otro lugar se encontraban los amigos de ellos dos, y estaban muy preocupados por que no volvían.

Shippo: ¡se están demorando mucho!

Sango: es verdad ¿les habrá pasado algo?

Miroku: no lo creo, tal vez están hablando por lo de la pelea.

Sango: pero es que sentí una energía maligna hace poco.

Miroku: si es verdad, pero hace rato que ya no la volví a sentir por eso creo que no estén en peligro.

Shippo: además ahome esta con inuyasha.

Todos: Si eso es verdad.

Mientras tanto ahome regresaba a la cabaña con las plantas y con un poco de leña para calentar la medicina.

Ahome: espero que pueda hacer la medicina.

Ahome acabo de hacer la medicina y coloco un poco sobre la herida, luego coloco una hoja encima de la pasta y finalmente lo vendo. Ella había encontrado una manta algo sucia pero se la coloco encima.

Finalmente había servido la medicina, ya no tenia fiebre y esta mas tranquilo. Después de un largo rato sintió mucho calor y decidió irse a bañarse, se quito las ropas y las dejo a un lado de el, se coloco el gi que le había quitado por la herida y se fue.

Ahome: que rica esta el agua, esta a una temperatura deliciosa.

Ahome: (pensando) cuando vi a inuyasha sangrando me dio mucho miedo, verlo ahí inconsciente, me puse muy triste (mientras que de su mejilla rodaba una lagrima) será que de verdad yo le importo tanto. Y se hundió en las aguas claras que se veían trasparentes a causa de la luna llena.

Mientras en la cabaña inuyasha empezaba a despertarse.

Inuyasha: ¡que! ¿Qué paso? ¿Y ahome?.

Inuyasha: ¿ahome donde estas? mientras miraba a su lado y en eso encontró las ropas de ahome. ¡Que paso! ¿Por que sus ropas están aquí?

Mientras que en el río ahome seguía nadando, estaba tan deliciosa el agua que no se quería salir. Inuyasha se levanto y empezó a seguir el aroma de ahome y lo llevo hasta al río, allí vio a ahome a la luz de la luna, su cuerpo estaba tapado hasta la cintura por el agua mientras que la parte de arriba estaba al aire libre.

Inuyasha: (pensando) que cuerpo tan hermoso nunca pensé que tuviera un cuerpo tan bello.

Inuyasha: ¡pero que estas pensando! es mejor queme valla otra vez a la cabaña

Y de un salto bajo del árbol que estaba, se fue caminando hacia la cabaña con la imagen de ahome en su cabeza.

Mientras ahome no se había dado cuenta que inuyasha la había estado espiando, y la había visto desnuda.

Ahome: ¡ahí! ¿Que hora será? ya me tarde demasiado, ¿inuyasha estará despierto? ¡Espero que no!.

Ahome se salió del rió se seco un poco y se puso encima el gi, y luego salió corriendo hacia la cabaña.

Ya en la cabaña inuyasha se recostó otra vez en el piso y cerro los ojos. Sus orejas percataban que venia un persona muy cerca hacia la cabaña, entonces se percato que era ahome y se quedo callado.

Ahome: ¡uf! Inuyasha todavía sigue dormido

Inuyasha: ¿ahome estas ahí?

Ahome: si estoy aquí (sin darse cuenta que solo llevaba el gi de inuyasha se acerco a el y tomo una de sus manos)

Inuyasha: ¿que fue lo que me paso?

Ahome: te golpeo kagura con su poder y luego te desmayaste.

Inuyasha: si es cierto ¿pero por que estas mojada? Mientras miraba la cintura de ahome por que el gi le tapaba sus pechos y como estaba sentada no se veía más.

Ahome: ¡ahhh! No me mires eres un tonto. Se levanto efusivamente, recogió sus ropas y se fue a una de las esquinas de la cabaña.

Inuyasha: pero yo no sabia que estabas...

Ahome: ¡cállate tonto! Mientras se recogía el cabello para ponerse la ropa (pero ella no se había dado cuenta que el venia hacia ella, la tomo de los brazos mientras le empezaba a besar el cuello)

Inuyasha: pero eres muy hermosa y le seguía besando el cuello.

Ahome: (toda roja) pero ¡pero que haces! decía esto mientras se deja llevar por ese hombre que tanto quería.

En ese momento el empezó a voltearla hacia el, el rostro de ahome estaba tan rojo que inuyasha se le acerco y le susurro al oído "no tienes nada que temer eres muy bella", sus músculos se empezaron a relajar hasta que los dos se acercaron y se dieron un profundo beso. Ella enredo sus brazos en el cabello plateado mientras el traía mas a su cuerpo y tomaba su cintura.

Inuyasha: ¿Ahome me perdonas por lo de hace rato?

Ahome: esta bien te perdono y se lo desmostro dándole un beso, los latidos

de su corazón se fueron intensificando hasta el momento de que inuyasha se dio cuenta...

Inuyasha: ahome yo..Te...amo

Ahome: yo también te amo desde hace mucho tiempo (mientras una lagrima tan cristalina como el mar se deslizo por su mejilla) mientras se recostaba en el pecho de inuyasha. Pero debes entender que yo no soy kikyo y que yo soy ahome una persona muy diferente a la mujer que tu amaste.

Inuyasha: Si lose por eso e decidido ayudar a kikyo para que descanse y me deje en paz.

Ahome: ¡Entonces! ¿Cuandola veas no vas a ir corriendo detrás de ella?

Inuyasha: No, no volveré a ir con ella (en ese preciso momento la volvió a besar sellando aquella promesa) seguida le empezó a quitar el gi rojo que traía puesto.

Ahome: Mientras ella empezaba a quitar la camisa blanca y dejándose llevar por las carias de inuyasha, empezó a gemir pronunciando el nombre de su amado.

Inuyasha: (Empezó a pasar su lengua por el cuello de ahome mientras sus manos tocaban sus muslos haciéndola empezar a sudar por el éxtasis y gemir mas fuerte).¡ahome eres tan hermosa! Y susurrándole otra vez cerca al oído ¡te amo más que a mi vida!.

Ahome: Seguía el ritmo de las caricias que le hacia su preciado amante, mientras ella empezaba a quitarle los pantalones.

En ese momento inuyasha con sumo cuidado la empezó a recostar en el piso donde anteriormente ahome había dejado la manta que había encontrado. El empezó a recorrer con sus labios y su lengua a aquel cuerpo que nunca había sido explorado.

Bajando así por sus senos que parecían dos montes jamás descubiertos por el hombre, empezó a besar uno mientras que con su otra mano jugaba con los muslos de ahome, asiendo ella se excitara mas cada momento. Inuyasha empezó a succionar uno de sus pezones haciendo que ahome gimiera mucho mas, en cambio ella jugaba con aquellas orejitas que tanto le gustaban haciendo que inuyasha empezara a gruñir por aquellas caricias tan agradables.

Así seguían los dos amantes demostrándose cuando se querían, inuyasha seguía jugando con su lengua por todo el cuerpo de kagome, mientras inuyasha empezaba a bajar con su lengua mas y mas hacia aquel lugar que nadie había tocado, haciendo estremecer a kagome cuyos gemidos aumentaban y sin mas inuyasha empezó a tocar aquella zona con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra jugaba con unos de sus senos, ahome gemía y pronunciaba con mas placer el nombre de aquel hombre que esta por entregarse en cuerpo y en alma. Seguía jugando con la placentera zona de kagome haciéndola estremecerse cada vez más, pero ahora este empezó pasar su lengua por allí sacándole mas gemidos y mas escalofríos a kagome, a su vez kagome empezó a sentir impulsos eléctricos abajo en ese momento inuyasha la deja tranquila sabiendo que ya casi estaba lista mientras se vuelven a juntar en un apasionado beso.

En ese momento kagome empieza pasar sus delicados labios por aquellos pectorales que hacia mucho tiempo querían que fueran suyos, haciéndolo temblar y sacando pequeños gruñidos de aquel amante, ya en ese preciso momento se miran con tan dulzura que el sabe que es el momento ella abre sus piernas mientras el empieza a meter su miembro muy delicadamente sintiendo aquella muestra que ella era suya, la mira y ella con un movimiento de su cabeza le dijo que si, en ese momento rompe aquella barrera sacando un ahogado grito y lagrimas a ahome el cual apaga con un beso, haciendo que ahome se aferrara a su espalda enterrando sus uñas, pero a la vez dando paso al mayor placer.

Inuyasha: ¿ahome estas bien?

Ahome: si ya estoy bien, tranquilo mientras le soba la cabeza.

Sellando aquellas palabras se dan un beso e inuyasha empieza con sus embestidas haciendo gemir ahome, ella pedía mas y mas haciendo que inu sacara mayor fuerza y con mayor sus embestidas sin hacerlo muy fuerte por que podría desgarrarla, sacando mas y mas gemidos haciendo que ambos llegaran al clímax juntos, lo cual los dejaron descansando uno al lado del otro, dándose besos y diciéndose cuanto se amaban hasta quedarse dormidos sin darse cuenta que ya empezaba a amanecer y unos amigos preocupados.

Al amanecer se encontraba una pareja dormida pero en un momento la mujer se da cuenta de la hora que es, se levanta y se da cuenta que no fue un sueño, se viste y llama a su amado dándole un beso.

Ahome: ya inu levántate mira las horas que son y los demás deben estar preocupados.

Inuyasha: feh...Esta bien, se levanta y se viste.

Los dos salen de la cabaña sin darse cuenta que van tomados de la mano y llegan hasta donde sus amigos que andaban algo preocupados por la ausencia de ellos dos, los amigos se fueron acercando percatándose de que los dos iban tomados de la mano...

Shippo: ahome...donde estabas me tenías preocupado... (Dice esto llorando)

Ahome: lo siento shippo por haberlos preocupado tanto es que lastimaron a inuyasha.

Todos: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso?

Inuyasha: feh... no fue nada solo que me distraje.

Sango: y que fue lo que paso (ya mas calmados)

Ahome:( les contó todo lo que había pasado excepto lo que sabemos) y eso fue lo que paso.

Miroku: a bueno pero no paso a mayores...o si...

Kagome e inu: ¡NO PASO A MAYORES¡

Shippo: oye ahome (oliéndola) ¿por que tú esencia esta mezclada con la de inuyasha?

Kagome: (a punto se estallar de lo roja que estaba) fue por que el me protegió y me callo encima si... fue por eso...saben mejor nos vamos que va empezar a lloviznar mientras que se paraba y caminaba e inu la seguía atrás con shippo.

Sango y miroku: que lindos se declararon su amor. Y se fueron caminando.

**Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

Otro día tranquilo al otro lado del pozo, un día mas que no habían batallas, pero el amor de de aquellos dos seres que alguna vez se dieron sus cuerpos y sus almas se a intensificado de manera que se veían detrás de sus amigos todavía el temor de que apareciera kikio o naraku no los dejaba tranquilos, estos dos seres se encontraban idolatrándose en las ramas del árbol sagrado...

Ahome: inuyasha te amo más que a mi vida gracias por aquel día tan hermoso se fue acercando a inuyasha dándole un tierno beso.

Inuyasha: yo también te amo abrazándola con más intensidad la tenia entre sus piernas y también regalándole un tierno beso.

Ahome: sabes... creo que me toca ir a mi tiempo hace muchos días que no voy y quiero ir a saludar a mi familia.

Inuyasha: feh... no no quiero que te vallas...

Ahome: porfa... si quieres tú vas conmigo... (Poniendo cara de perrito triste) si porfa y le regala un beso.

Inuyasha: esta bien pero solo tres días.

Ahome: Gracias...y le da otro beso...debemos avisar a los otros que nos vamos (en ese momento la toma inuyasha entre sus brazos y se dirigen a la cabaña donde están todos).

Mientras en la cabaña se encontraba la joven exterminadora sango, el monje miroku y el pequeño zorrito shippo, la anciana kaede se había ido a otra cabaña a curar algunos enfermos, de pronto ven como entran ahome e inuyasha...

Sango: ¿Dónde estaban nos tenían preocupados?

Ahome: estaba paseando por ahí y me encontré con inuyasha, pero les tengo que decir que me voy dentro de una hora para mi casa por que llevo rato sin visitarlos...

Miroku: ¿y cuanto tiempo se va ir señorita ahome?

Ahome: no se preocupen solo me iré tres días e inuyasha vendrá conmigo...

Se empezaba a poner el oscuro manto de la noche, mientras nuestros amigos se encontraban ya en el poso despidiéndose de todos...

Ahome: bueno amigos dentro de tres días nos vemos...listo inuyasha (y saltan al poso).

Ya era de noche nuestros amigos salían del pequeño templo para entrar a la casa de ahome...

Ahome: Mama... ya llegue. Pero nadie respondía...mama, sota, abuelo ¿donde están? mientras colocaba su mochila en el comedor se dio cuenta de una hoja que estaba ahí era una nota de su mama.

Querida Ahome:

Hija no sabia cuando ibas a volver pero te deje esta nota por si volvías rápido, tuvimos que salir a el campo pues tu hermano sota tenia un paseo el cual incluía a su familia a si que por ello no nos encontramos sino hasta el domingo, hija ahí te deje comida en el congelador y hay mas comida en la nevera, nos vemos entonces el domingo. Chao

Tú mama.

Ahome: Inuyasha mama me a dejado una carta diciendo que vuelve hasta el domingo siguieres puedes dormir en el cuarto de sota...

Inuyasha: OK... esta bien pero primero tengo hambre hay algo de comer...

Ahome: si... ya preparo algo de comer.

Ella se fue a la cocina mientras el se sentaba en el comedor...después de un rato se sentaron los dos en el comedor a comer lo que ahome había hecho, terminaron y se subieron para el cuarto de ahome.

Ahome: uff...que calor me voy a bañar inuyasha si quieres quédate un rato acá mientras acabo de bañarme y se dirigió al baño, sin percatarse de que inu estaba algo rojito.

Inuyasha: feh...que mas da (acordándose de lo del rió su cara se puso algo rojita) que me pasa y sacudió su cabeza sacando aquellos recuerdos.

Mientras ahome empezaba a tomar su baño, empezó recordar aquella noche tan especial entregándose en cuerpo y en alma a ese ser que tanto amaba, mientras que se untaba el shampoo se acordó el momento en que inuyasha le decía que le gustaba ese aroma, luego de masajearlo un poco se lo quito sin percatarse que un joven muy apuesto entra al baño y se quitaba la parte de arriba de su ropa...

Ahome: me duele un poco la espalda...en ese momento sintió como unas calidas manos se posaban en sus hombros haciéndola estremecer...voltio y era el... ¿inuyasha que haces aquí?

Inuyasha: quería ayudarte a bañar mientras tocaba su espalda y su cabello...

Ahome: (un poco rojita) esta bien metete aquí... (Mientras inuyasha se introducía a la tina y se sentaba detrás de ahome) sobando sus hombros y su espalda sacando pequeños gemidos de aquella mujer.

Inuyasha: (susurrándole al oído y abrazándola) ahome te amo tanto que me daría mucho miedo perderte.

Ahome: (en ese momento ahome voltio y le dio un beso) tranquilo mi amor nadie ni nada nos podrá separar y tu sabes que mi corazón y mi alma son tuyos.

Inuyasha tomo el rostro de ahome, y lo beso se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión y amor mientras ahome posaba sus manos en el cuello de inu y el a su vez bajaba un mano hasta la cintura de ahome y con la otra tomaba su espalda. Inu se dio cuenta que ahome empezaba a temblar a causa del frió...

Inuyasha: Aome estas temblando...

Ahome: si inu tengo frío...!achu ¡

Inuyasha: ¡salud! es mejor que nos sequemos por que sino vas pescar un resfriado.

Ahome: si... en ese momento toma una toalla y se empieza secar mientras que inu miraba embobado aquel cuerpo tan hermoso, ¡toma una toalla!... se la pasa y empieza e inu empieza a secarse, luego el toma ahome en sus brazos y la lleva hasta la alcoba donde la deposita suavemente sobre la cama.

Ahome miraba a inu, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban esos ojos dorados que expresaban amor, pasión y dulzura, mientras el miraba esos ojos que mostraban cariño, amor, se acerco a su cuello el cual comenzó a besar, le sacaba suaves gemidos, mientras ella jugaba con su cabello, empezó a sacar la toalla con sus manos y bajaba su rostro hasta sus senos donde empezó a besar, oprimir y regalarle pequeños mordiscos sacando gemidos de placer. Mientras ahome tocaba su espalda y el vibraba por esas manos que le transmitían choques eléctricos y sacaba uno que otro gruñido, mientras el terminaba de saciarse de esas dos cumbres bajaba con una mano hasta su entrada dándole mas gemidos. Su hábil mano entro en acción, y sin dejar de quitarle el aliento, de exigirle más y más a su boca, mientras el se movía hábilmente en "aquella zona", estimulando muy lentamente…su clítoris, para que luego en un rápido movimiento 2 de sus dedos se deslizaron en su interior, sintiendo por fin su calidez, pero para mayor satisfacción de hanyou su creciente humedad, que reiteraba lo que el ya sabia…(ella moría por el). Una vez mas una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios, mientras que con ojos entrecerrados por la pasión veía como ahome cortaba rápidamente la respiración para dejar escapar un gemido y echar su cabeza hacia atrás fuertemente, al sentir la intrusión en su cuerpo.

La chica tomaba bocanadas de aire ya que la temperatura y agitación se acrecentaba, y mantenía los ojos cerrados manteniéndose sumergida en las sensaciones que esa maravillosa mano estaba construyendo. El aun sonreía, podía ver su necesidad, su entrega, su ansia y eso le hacia feliz, así que empezó un movimiento deliberadamente lento con sus dedos, mientras ella, desesperada ya, no podía evitar mover sus caderas en busca de una fricción mas profunda…el no lo evito, la complació, aumentando el ritmo y la profundidad, al igual que la presión en su clítoris aceleraba por sus muy diestros juegos….

Ella se sentía en la gloria, por fin esa presión que rápidamente se posesionaba de la parte baja de su vientre seria liberada, además los labios del hanyou cerrándose sobre su seno no ayudaban. Realmente estaba allí, a escasos milímetros del tan anhelado orgasmo, el cual fue un poco desalmado sacando un gemido mucho más fuerte. Así que continuo con su tarea, dejando nuevamente a ahome en la cama y empezar bajar a aquella parte tomando su lengua se sumergía en ella, salía y tomaba salvajemente su hinchado clítoris entre sus labios y lo succionaba sin piedad alguna, hasta que...otro potente orgasmo la golpeo y el la sintió.

El se sentía feliz ya que hacia sentir a ahome en las nubes y eso lo hacia inmensamente feliz, siguió jugando, pero ahome le tomo el rostro y lo beso, lo beso como nunca lo había hecho antes demostrándole así lo mucho que lo amaba, inuyasha con sus manos acomodo las piernas de ahome mientras ella las abría diciéndole que siguiera, el empezó a introducirse en ahome, sacándole mas gemidos placenteros, de el salían pequeños gruñidos, embistiéndola cada vez mas fuerte hasta el momento que sus cuerpos llegaron al clímax con un potente orgasmo que los dejo casi sin alma, así inuyasha se retiro de encima de ahome y se recostó en la cama acomandola en su pecho, ahora sus respiraciones se trataban calmar mientras los dos caían en un plácido sueño.

A la mañana siguiente mientras ahome seguía dormida, inuyasha movió sus orejas despertándolo un sonido que provenía de un aparato encima del tocador de ahome era un radio despertador, mientras abrazaba a ahome empezaron a tocar una melodía la cual hizo que sonriera inuyasha y le diera un beso en la frente a ahome...

**Te soñé,   
Estaba despierto y te miré   
Pensé soñar pues no creí que fuera real,   
Tanta suerte al despertar   
Y mirarte descansar   
Segura y junto a mí.**

**Te soñé   
Y estabas tan bella, tan mujer,   
Pensé soñar   
Pues no podía imaginar   
Que sería de mi vida sin tu amor   
Sin tu calor.**

**Tuve momentos   
De profunda soledad   
Y ahora no lo creo   
Y junto a ti me encuentro.   
Desesperado estuve a punto de caer   
Y apareciste un día   
Llegando hasta mi vida   
Y te soñé**

**Te soñé  
Estaba despierto y te miré  
Pensé, soñar  
Pues no creí que fuera real  
Tanta suerte al despertar  
Y mirarte descansar  
Segura y junto a mi**

**Tuve momentos...**

**Estaba despierto y te...soñé.**

Paso el tiempo...los años han pasado es así como esta bella pareja después de tantas peleas, sangre, muertes, el rescate de kohaku, la muerte de la anciana kaede y la destrucción de su mayor enemigo y por fin el antiguo amor de inuyasha había pedido perdón a estos diciéndoles que ya estaba en paz...

Los recuerdos venían a su cabeza mientras un pequeño le decía a inuyasha que lo cargara, si era uno de sus hijos, pequeños hanyous en miniatura , sonreía mientras otros recuerdos venían a su cabeza...el nacimiento de su primer hijo **Menoy** era tan parecido a el excepto por sus ojos, eran idénticos a los de su madre, luego su segunda cachorra **Sakura** tan parecida a su madre pero esta saco los ojos dorados de el, y el tercero **Misho **muy parecido a los dos, sus cabellos plateados pero a diferencia de sus hermanos tenían en las puntas mechones negros y sus ojos se confundían entre un color dorado y chocolate...eran su mayor orgullo, eran el mejor regalo que le pudo dar su mujer ahome la que no podía dejar de pensar en vivir una vida sin ella, pero ahora sus recuerdos eran perdidos, la causa un llanto.

Inuyasha: ya pequeño mama pronto llegara.

Ahome: Estaban hablando de mí. Mientras entraba por la puerta de su casa, con dos pequeños una en su brazo cargada y el otro caminando muy cerca de ella mientras en su otra mano cargaba unas bolsa con algo de víveres.

Inuyasha: Si es que misho a empezado a llorar por que tiene hambre, y yo también tengo, decía esto mientras se acercaba a ella, tomaba las bolsas de su mano y le daba un tierno beso.

Ahome: ¡ah ya veo! Gracias pues entremos esta haciendo mucho frió a propósito me dijo mi mama que la próxima vez fueras a visitarla.

Inuyasha: ¿ y eso? Y que le paso esta vez.

Ahome: No nada solo que después que se fue sota para la universidad y mi abuelo esta mas enfermo ella casi no tiene compañía, así que ella solo quiere un poco de compañía.

Inuyasha: ¡Ah! Esta bien y bueno sango y miroku quieren que nos veamos mañana en la tarde para el cumpleaños del pequeño Keitaro, quien diria que sango iba a aceptar a ese monje pervertido, se casaran, ahora viven cerca de nosotros, shippo vive con ellos y con dos hijos...keitaro y miki.

Ahome: Si es cierto aunque ya sabíamos que ellos dos estaban enamorados...bueno entremos a preparar la cena...

Todos: Si, si, si a comer a comer...

Ahome: creo que nunca cambiaran ¡de tal palo tal astilla! Entremos...

Asi una familia muy feliz entro a una casa hecha por el amor de un hanyou y una sacerdotisa, desde entonces se dice que el corazón de estos dos seres se vieron a través de sus hijos y el deseo de una perla, inuyasha seria siempre inuyasha un joven mitad demonio y mitad humano que aprendió a amar y ahome una joven llegada de otro mundo con un espíritu de sacerdotisa que le enseño lo que era el amor.

**Fin...**


End file.
